


The Revenge of Hyacinthus

by BlueStarDragon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, M/M, Trials of Apollo Au, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarDragon/pseuds/BlueStarDragon
Summary: An alternate story to Trials of Apollo in which Hyacinthus, along with other re-born mortals who have been failed by the gods, rise up to take their revenge. Hyacinthus is now also accompanied by an unexpected ally and even Ganymede, who as been loyal to the gods for as long as he can remember, is thinking of joining him. With all these new foes, will Apollo be able to survive the horrors that await him?(This is very much an experimental fic and also my first time writing for this fandom so please be nice and I hope you enjoy)





	1. Why, Oh Gods, Why?

I looked back around the corner for Meg but she’d vanished. I wondered what happened to the wires that were supposed to keep us together; Harley said they wouldn’t come off until we returned to camp with three golden apples but clearly that wasn’t the case. My first thought was to turn back the way we’d come and search for Meg as, although she annoyed me, we couldn’t get out of here without the apples and she had been holding the ones we’d collected so far. Also there was a small part of me that would feel bad for leaving her all alone in the Labyrinth. 

I began to turn back but suddenly a pile of boulders fell from the ceiling. I jumped back just in time but now they were blocking the way through. If I still had my godly powers, I’d simply blast the rocks apart with a quick motion of my hand which now, I obviously couldn’t do. Being a mortal was becoming more irritating by the second. It’s a trap I thought to myself the Labyrinth wants me to go the other way. But there was no where else to go and unless I wanted to die in a dark, damp tunnel, I’d have to do what it wanted in the hope of finding another way out.

I wandered the other way down the tunnel for what felt like hours; I couldn’t be sure of course as time was strange in the Labyrinth and finally I came to a large, open chamber. It was much lighter than the tunnel, flaming torches lined the stone walls but it was still mostly darkness and shadow which I was thankful for as it gave me somewhere to hide from anything that might want to kill me. I kept my back to the wall as I walked, that way nothing could jump at me from behind. I’d learned that technique from a horror movie though and thinking about it really wasn’t helping as my heart knocked at my ribs. 

Something about the place unnerved me. It felt so familiar and I had my suspicions that I was somewhere I really didn’t want to be. I was right, small fragments of my memory were returning, just enough to tell me that this was definitely the cave directly underneath Delphi, the camber of the Oracle. What happened next scared me even more. I heard a voice that I hadn’t heard for millennia, a voice I never expected to hear again other than in my dreams. 

“Apollo?” he said. “I didn’t think you’d be here so soon…I can see you in those shadows, you know?” 

It was Hyacinthus, even before I saw his face, I had no doubt about it, it was him. I looked up and saw him perched on a high ledge, almost like a mezzanine floor. He looked exactly the same as he did when he was alive with his dark hair in gorgeous ringlets, his glistening bronze skin, tanned by the rays of the sun which shone down over Sparta and he still wore the robes of a Spartan prince. Everything about him was beautiful to me which is why I fell in love with him in the first place but now his presence scared me. 

“Why are you here?” I asked. “I thought you were…”

“Dead?” he finished for me. “Yes, I was deceased for quite some time…and I’ve had an eternity of never ending headaches thanks to your discus.” He lifted his fringe, revealing a wound that looked so fresh, it was still dripping with blood. 

My legs felt weak and I was scared I’d collapse with guilt and fear. Yes, it was my discus but it was Zephyrus who killed him with it. Even so, I always cursed myself for not being able to protect him and to see the boy now, blood-stained, was a thing of nightmares. I had so many questions but I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to apologize but would that mean anything after all the years he’d spent in the Underworld? 

“Aren’t the Doors of Death closed now? How did you get here?” I asked.

“They are but I got though one of the ‘holes in the fence’ so to speak,” Hyacinthus replied. “I had a little help though; as it turns out, you and Zephyrus aren’t the only gods I have an effect on. Thanatos himself was smitten with me the moment I met him and he very kindly found me a way through.” 

I couldn’t believe it. Just how powerful was Hyacinthus now? It was hard to imagine even a god being able to sway Thanatos from his duty, let alone a mortal. Did that mean Thanatos was now Hyacinth’s lover? I didn’t want to know if that was the case but I couldn’t help feeling a twinge of jealousy at the thought. I knew I didn’t really deserve to feel that way; I let him die after all but now he was alive, I was once again enveloped by his beauty and I wanted him back. 

“Could you ever forgive me, Hyacinthus?” I asked. “We could be together again! I’ll protect you this time and love you better than Thanatos ever could!” My legs still felt weak as I looked up at him. His gaze was somehow condescending and I never expected to see him look at me with such an expression.

“Have you looked in the mirror recently, Apollo?” he replied. “I doubt you could even protect yourself from the dangers that are about to come, let alone someone else. Besides, I have a new lover now who is going to help me become even more powerful than the gods!” 

“W-why are you talking like a villain?” I asked. “And how could Thanatos possibly help you do something like that?” I had so many questions and all of this was so confusing. How did my beautiful, perfect Hyacinthus become a re-born mortal, hungry for power and revenge?

The boy laughed from his perch above me and it echoed slightly through the chamber, making me shiver. “No, I only got close to Thanatos so he’d help with my escape from the Underworld. My lover, however, is someone I think you know rather well.” 

Suddenly I head a long hissing sound from somewhere above us. I regognized it all too well and my body froze with dread. It couldn’t be him. Anyone but him! I preyed to every god I could think of that my dear Hyacinthus hadn’t fallen for the terrible creature I thought I just heard. The hiss came again, closer this time.

“That will be him now,” Hyacinthus said, standing up. “You’d better run Apollo. I’d hate to see you defeated so soon.”


	2. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus discovers he's not the only one with a lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the point of view of Hyacinthus. Sorry it took me so long to write! I've been super busy with school and I hopped to have the second chapter out before Christmas but I guess things got in the way ;w;. Thank you all for you patient waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I watched as Apollo fled the cave. The rocks blocking his way would be gone now and I expected he would find his demigod friends and re-join them at Camp Half Blood soon enough. I knew this as, thanks to Thanatos, I was now in possession of Daedalus’ laptop which told me everything about the Labyrinth. I could see the changes happening on the screen in real-time and currently, the red dots representing Apollo and the demigod he was with before were moving closer together. It was amazing how far technology had come but then again, I was in Tartarus for nearly four thousand years so I guess that gave humans a long time to develop.  
I heard a hiss and turned to see my lover, Python, slithering towards me. I have to admit, that wasn’t a sentence I’d ever expect I’d say but I had promised him that as long as it continued to be profitable to me, we would be together and I soon became fond of him. That fondness then turned to love when he revealed his human form to me and I got to know him as more than just a part of my plan. He transformed now in front of me; a green glow surrounded him and it was so bright that I had to cover my eyes. When the light faded, a gorgeous man wearing a green velvet suit there in his place. He had long black hair and hypnotizing emerald eyes. His skin was the lightest green and it looked a little too smooth to be fully human. 

He came closer still and bowed to me. I always liked it when he did that. Since I escaped from Tartarus, most of the immortals who knew me from the ancient times no longer treated me like a prince. Python did. 

“I have returned, my prince,” he said.

“I can see that,” I replied before kissing him. 

He roamed over my face with those glowing green eyes. “…Your scar still hasn’t healed.” 

I touched one of my hands to my forehead and when I brought it back in front of my eyes, I saw the blood. I knew the scar from the discus hadn’t yet faded but I didn’t expect it to still be bleeding. I thought of Apollo and how he was the god of healing. He would have known what to do if his godly powers were still with him but then I reminded myself that the scar was mostly his fault in the first place. I didn’t need him anyway. I had a new lover now and soon I would reunite with a friend who I knew would be able to help.

“Fear not,” I replied. “It will heal with time, just as all wounds do. Besides, I’m a Spartan, I’m used to scars.”

“Alright. Dress it in bandages until then,” replied my lover.

“I shall. Remind me to do that before I leave for Crete. There’s someone there I need to visit.” I said. 

 

I used Daedalus’ laptop to navigate my way out of the labyrinth and surfaced in Heraklion, the capital city of Crete where Daedalus had built the great maze. Nowadays, like many of the Greek islands, Crete was now a popular holiday destination bustling with tourists. It was difficult to blend in with the crowd while wearing my Spartan robes. Some people tried to take pictures with me, thinking I was an actor or something and I made a mental note to get some modern clothes as soon as possible. 

I made my way into one of the many tavernas in the area and sat down at a table, pretending to read the menu while I waited for my friend who I would hopefully be able to convince to help me. This was where he worked so he was probably in the kitchen right now. Once a prince, now a lowly waiter; I couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. He used to give orders and now he was taking them.

A few minutes later, he appeared with a notebook in hand. I couldn’t help feeling astonished when I saw him; after almost 4000 years, Ganymede had still retained his classic beauty. He had long blonde hair which tumbled all the way down to his waist, shining ocean-coloured eyes and gorgeous soft pink lips. He was still the perfect depiction of a divine eromenos in an 18-year-old body and here I was, still feeling a little dead with a forever-bleeding wound. I hadn’t seen him since we met in the crowd at the Olympics in ancient times and I was already jealous of him again.

He saw me and crossed the taverna floor towards my table. He knew I’d be here; the day I escaped, I had Thanatos send him a message to expect me to show up. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the material at the front tied in a knot, exposing his stomach. He also wore denim shorts and sandals which climbed up almost the whole length of his gorgeous long legs.

“I can’t believe it’s really you, Hyacinth,” he said, “You’ve been gone forever!” 

“I know. Everything’s changed so much!” I replied. 

“I guess it must be a hard getting used to everything,” Ganymede said sympathetically. He took a seat opposite me at the table. “…What’s that mark on your head?”

I let out a sigh. “It was Apollo’s discus,” I explained. “And also Zephyrus’ wind…that’s how I died in the first place…”

“And it still hasn’t healed? Ganymede asked, concerned.

“Not yet but I’m sure it will in time. That’s actually one of the reasons I came to see you, Gany. I heard you’ve become more powerful since ancient times so is there anything you can do?”

“Well I can certainly make you an ice pack if that will help at all but I think you should see Asclepius for real medical attention,” Ganymede said.

“I’m not visiting a son of Apollo!” I replied.

“Oh right, sorry. I guess you wouldn’t like Lord Apollo as much as you used to,” Ganymede sighed.

“I never liked him!” I replied defensively. It was a lie. Before I died, I fell for his charms instantly and I loved him more than anyone or anything I’d ever known. 

Ganymede looked at me doubtfully but he decided not to argue. Instead his eyes lit up and he put one hand on mine. “Then maybe this information will be comforting to you; as punishment for his cowardice during Gaia’s attempted return, Lord Zeus has turned him into a mortal and banished him to New York!” 

“I know. Thanks anyway though,” I replied. Even though it wasn’t news to me, it was comforting. The fact that Apollo had been stripped of his powers made him so much easier to defeat. Originally I heard about this from Python but come to think of it, how did Ganymede know? “How did you know about that, Gany?” I asked.

Ganymede laughed to himself. “Oh Hyacinth, it really has been a long time, hasn’t it? I’ve been the cupbearer of Olympus for as long as I can remember and Lord Zeus is both my master and lover. He told me all about it!”

I couldn’t believe it. “Why are you working here then?” I asked.

“Oh this is just a thing I do on the side,” he replied offhandedly. “Dare I say it, Zeus isn’t the most faithful of lovers and I’m allowed to come and go from Olympus as I please nowadays. When I work here, I meet other men who will spend time with me when Zeus is busy.” 

That just sounded sad to me but It gave me a little relief. Maybe he could still be persuaded to join me in defeating the gods after all if he and Zeus weren’t that close anymore.

“Don’t you miss being a prince?” I asked. I didn’t want to ask him about the take over just yet. I wanted to better establish our friendship first.

“Not really,” he replied. “I wasn’t allowed beyond the walls of Troy back then. Did you know some actually consider me to be the god of homosexuality?” he raised his eyebrows at me.

“Oh that’s…certainly impressive,” I said, suddenly feeling lowly in his presence as I watched him smile sweetly in reply.

He was a god while I was just an undead prince who wasn’t even technically a prince anymore. It was almost noon and the weather was hotter than it had been all day. That ice pack sounded good right about now. 

“Hey I feel like making a strawberry sundae right now. You want one, Hyacinth?” Ganymede asked, breaking my train of thought. 

“That sounds good, thanks,” I replied. 

“Come through to the kitchen with me, it’s cooler in there if you stand by the freezer and you can help me make the ice cream,” he said.

 

It was more comfortable in the kitchen. We were the only two in there. I watched Ganymede pour milk, cream, sugar and strawberry chunks into the ice cream machine and thought that now would be a safer time to make my propositions to him, now that no one was listening. What is reply would be, I didn’t know and asking him to turn against his lover could easily be the end of our friendship. I didn’t want that to happen but if I didn’t ask him, my plan couldn’t continue forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know this seems weird since Hyacinthus x Python isn't even a ship and Python's a snake but bear with me- he has a human form too... I did say this was an experimental fic after all!


End file.
